


La vida los trató bien

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hijo de Sherlock, holmescest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Desde que había decidido formar una familia con su hermano mayor, Sherlock vivía aislado del mundo. Esperaba todas las Navidades a que llegara John a comer con ellos hasta que después de unos años de espera el rubio aparece para pedir disculpas y regresar a la vida de Sherlock. Estos capítulos, tienen continuidad pero cada uno tratará la historia desde un punto de vista diferente.





	1. Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceBSlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/gifts).



> Agradezco a PrinceBSlocked que me ayudara con la historia. Puliendo ideas y corrigiéndome aquellas cosas que no acababan de cuajar. Muchas gracias.

Al estar tumbado de lado tenía una vista directa al despertador digital que había sobre la mesita que había junto a la cama. Lo había visto avanzar durante toda la noche y ahora, a las seis de la mañana, decidió que era hora de levantarse al fin. Buscó a tientas las zapatillas mientras se frotaba la cara.

La voz de Mycroft a su lado le sobresaltó.

—¿Dónde vas...? —preguntó medio dormido.

Sherlock se giró un poco y apoyó su mano en su brazo.

—Voy a hacer café —murmuró —. Sigue durmiendo, te lo subo.

Mycroft masculló algo que no entendió pero que pareció una afirmación. Sherlock se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Solo llevaba puesto los calzoncillos así que cogió la bata antes de salir de la habitación. Era el día de Navidad y hacía mucho frío.

La decoración navideña de la casa estaba repartida por el salón, había un abeto de plástico en uno de los rincones con muchos regalos alrededor. La chimenea también tenía decoración navideña, en concreto tres calcetines, uno con el nombre de Mycroft, otro con el de Sherlock y otro con el nombre de Nathan el hijo que ambos estaban criando.

Era una locura pensar que después de comenzar una relación romántica con su hermano mayor, la cual desafiaba cualquier convencionalismo en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales se refiere, tuvieran la oportunidad de tener un hijo. Aun así, decidieron intentarlo con un vientre de alquiler de donantes anónimos y nueve meses después estaban dándole la bienvenida al pequeño.

De eso hacía ya cuatro años.

Sherlock rellenó dos tazas de café y volvió a subir las escaleras. Dejó una en la mesita de noche de Mycroft y él fue con la suya a sentarse a uno de los dos sillones que había frente al ventanal de la habitación.

La nieve que había caído durante la mañana anterior, aún estaba agolpada en el jardín de la casa e incluso el muñeco de nieve que habían hecho durante la tarde seguía allí, con una bufanda de Mycroft y el sombrero de detective que le habían regalado a Sherlock.

Vivían en una casa de paredes grises situada en mitad de la nada, a una hora de la ciudad y lo suficientemente cerca de la ruta del autobús escolar que recogía a Nathan cada mañana.

—No va a venir, Sherlock —murmuró Mycroft.

—Eso no lo sabes —respondió Sherlock, llevó la taza de café a sus labios y se ocultó tras ella mientras bebía.

Mycroft se puso de pie y caminó hasta colocarse frente a Sherlock, se arrodilló frente a él en el suelo y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Cuando Sherlock bajó la taza y le miró Mycroft le sonrió y se acercó a él lo suficiente para poder besarle.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y suspiró contra los labios de su hermano.

—No has dormido en toda la noche —murmuró Mycroft, apoyó las manos a ambos lados del sillón y dejó su frente sobre la de Sherlock —. Lo invitas todos los años y nunca viene, ¿por qué piensas que este será diferente?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Cancela el día antes por la mañana, ayer no mandó ningún mensaje… Puede que venga.

Mycroft suspiró y negó con la cabeza, rozó su nariz con la de su hermano y le volvió a besar.

—Feliz Navidad, Mycroft —murmuró Sherlock contra sus labios.

El político sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad, querido hermano —respondió, se puso de pie y fue a recuperar su taza de café que se había quedado en la mesita, le dio un sorbo antes de llevársela al baño para comenzar su rutina —. No sé porque insistes tanto —le dijo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

La relación con Mycroft había comenzado poco antes de abandonar la universidad y siempre la habían mantenido en secreto para todo el mundo, y lo habían hecho muy bien hasta que John Watson entró a sus vidas.

El rubio, por supuesto, nunca se enteró de la relación pero Sherlock quiso contárselo, era su mejor amigo al fin de cuentas y pensó que nada podría salir mal. Además, iba a mudarse con Mycroft en poco tiempo ya que habían decidido tener un hijo. Y eso sí que no podría ocultárselo.

Quedaron con el médico en casa del político para cenar y allí se lo contaron, contentaron a cada una de las preguntas del rubio y no permitieron que justificara su relación de alguna forma psicológica. Sherlock pensó que se lo había tomado bien hasta que dijo que iba al baño y salió de la casa sin siquiera despedirse.

Aquello fue un duro golpe para Sherlock, pero lo peor estaba por llegar.

Un día, poco después de que hablaran con John, saltó a los medios de comunicación un video del rubio en un bar. Aparecía hablando con Greg, demasiado alto como para no atraer miradas ajenas, y contándole todo lo que le habían dicho.

Sherlock supuso que su amigo se lo contaría a Greg, pero no esperaba que fuese en un sitio tan público y en un tono de voz tan alto.

El video que se grabó, donde John le contaba a Greg todo lo que ellos le habían contado, desde la primera vez que se besaron a la primera vez que se acostaron juntos, fue uno de los videos más visto de internet durante esa semana.

Los titulares de la prensa durante las siguientes semanas fueron los mismos, “FAMOSO DETECTIVE TIENE UNA RELACIÓN INCESTUOSA”, “SHERLOCK HOLMES, EL GENIO SOCIÓPATA EN UNA RELACIÓN “SENTIMENTAL” CON SU HERMANO MAYOR”.

Por suerte para Mycroft, nadie sabía quién era. Ninguna persona fuera del entorno laboral los relacionaba y los que trabajaban con él jamás se le ocurriría sacarlo a la luz o pedir explicaciones de algún tipo. El poder de Mycroft era algo que todos temían. Para Sherlock fue otra historia.

Se emitió una orden judicial donde se le prohibió participar en cualquier caso policial y empezó a recibir tantos comentarios de odio y amenazas en su web que tuvo que cerrarla  La prensa comenzó a seguirle por la ciudad y a esperarlo en la puerta de casa, por lo que él y Mycroft dejaron de verse hasta que se pudieron mudar.

El detective no había vuelto hablar con ninguno de sus amigos, al principio fue porque estaba enfadado pero luego solo se sintió triste por lo que había pasado. Un día, poco después del nacimiento de Nathan, decidió escribirle una carta a cada uno. En ella explicaba lo que suponía Mycroft para él, lo contento que estaba por el nacimiento de su hijo y que los esperaba esa Navidad para cenar en casa.

Greg no respondió a la carta pero John sí. No acudió a la comida, pero recuperaron el contacto. Sherlock no necesitó más.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon en la habitación que había al lado. Mycroft corrió a la cama para fingir que se acababa de despertar y Sherlock se quedó de pie mirando atentamente el armario.

Nathan, de pelo castaño y ojos grises, entró en el dormitorio y se lanzó contra Mycroft.

—¡Papá! —Exclamó, le apretó las mejillas y le abrió un ojo antes de ponerse a saltar como un loco en el colchón —. ¡Santa ha venido! —exclamó.

Mycroft sonrió tontamente y se incorporó.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Si papi —exclamó emocionado —. ¡He visto huellas desde mi ventana! ¡Y una señal del trineo! ¡¡Ha venido!!

Mycroft capturó al niño al vuelo y lo sentó en su regazo para peinarle correctamente.

—¿Estás seguro? No he oído nada.

—¡Yo escuché unas campanitas durante la noche! —dijo Nathan emocionado —. Aunque no me asomé porque no quería que se fuera…

Mycroft miró extrañado a Sherlock, pero el detective sonrió.

—Vamos entonces —le dijo al niño mientras se ataba la bata —. Tenemos que comprobar si te ha traído ese coche que pediste.

Nathan se bajó de los brazos de Mycroft y le agarró a Sherlock la mano con fuerza.

—Si no me lo trajo no pasada nada —dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras —. Me conformo con la equipación del Chelsea.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, le gustaba mucho que su hijo tuviera rasgos de personalidad que no tenían nada que ver con lo que le habían enseñado ellos. Era muy listo y hacía preguntas con unas bases científicas muy estables para su edad, pero la primera vez que Sherlock le vio correr por un campo de fútbol chutando un balón pensó que su hijo se trataba de algún tipo de prodigio del deporte.

Nathan soltó la mano de Sherlock en cuanto se encendió la luz del salón, corrió hasta el abeto de plástico y se arrodilló frente a los regalos.

—¡HAY PARA TODOS! —exclamó emocionado —. Para papá… Para papi… ¡Y para mí! —exclamó señalando a un montón de paquetes con la fotito de Nathan.

La apertura de regalos duró al menos a una hora ya que el pequeño jugó con cada regalo antes de abrir el siguiente. Además de que obligó tanto a Sherlock como a Mycroft a que se pusieran sus camisetas a juego del Chelsea ya que irían en familia a uno de los partidos. A un palco privado por supuesto, pero Sherlock esperaba de verdad que tuviera éxito porque así podrían ir todas las mañanas y hacer algo más que no fuera mirar el paisaje.

Tras el desayuno, fueron a vestirse y luego empezaron a jugar al _UNO_ durante un par de horas hasta que Mycroft anunció que el programa infantil de villancicos había comenzado en la televisión. Nathan dejó la partida a medias y corrió a poner la cadena que tanto le gustaba, dejando a Sherlock libre.

—Dios —murmuró el detective tumbándose en el suelo —. Creo que si cierro los ojos veré número de colores.

Mycroft se rio, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Venga, vamos a preparar la comida que en cuanto eche la siesta tendremos tiempo para darnos nuestros regalos —dijo Mycroft con voz sugerente

Las mejillas de Sherlock se pusieron de color carmesí pero el detective sonrió.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y fueron hacia la cocina para ponerse hacer la comida. Ya tenían el pollo relleno, solo tendrían que hornearlo junto a las verduras y hacer la salsa. La puerta sonó poco después.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Sherlock confundido.

—¡YO ABRO! —exclamó Nathan.

Sherlock cruzó los dedos mientras iba hacia la puerta.

—Por favor que no sea gente cantando villancicos, por favor que no sean niños cantando villancicos —murmuraba.

Mientras se acercaba, cogió su cartera que descansaba sobre una mesita detrás del sofá. Rebuscando en ella para no tener que sufrir mucho a esos niños de voces melancólicas.

—Mira papá, es tu amigo John —dijo Nathan sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Sherlock, que ya tenía un billete de diez libras en la mano, alzó la cabeza al instante. Su hijo no mentía, John Watson, el que había sido su compañero en su trabajo y su mejor amigo estaba ahí, en la puerta.

Tenía muchas más canas de las que recordaba y ojeras, pero era él. Con unas cuantas bolsas de regalo en una de las manos que apretaba con fuerza.

—Este año he podido venir… —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir el médico.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien que responderle porque tenía miedo a espantarlo.

—¡Vamos John! Hace frio fuera —dijo Nathan cogiéndole de la manga de la chaqueta —. Papá está haciendo pavo, ¿te gusta el pavo?

—Claro, es… Me gusta mucho —dijo John sonriendo.

—¡BIEN! —exclamó Nathan, lo soltó y corrió a la cocina —. Voy a decirle que has venido —exclamó desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Sherlock y John se miraron durante un par de segundos ande de hablar a la vez.

—Has venido… —empezó Sherlock.

—Te ves bien —empezó John.

Se quedaron en silencio y rieron.

—Creo que gracias a mi hijo he envejecido diez años —dijo Sherlock.

John sonrió.

—Es inquieto, como tú. Se nota que es tu hijo.

Sherlock sonrió, se acercó a él y extendió su mano.

—Me alegra que hayas venido —dijo sonriendo ampliamente —. La comida estará en breve, como dijo Nathan habrá pavo en salsa y de postre un pastel.

John aceptó la mano extendida de Sherlock y la apretó con firmeza.

—No sabias que supieras cocinar.

—Y no sé —admitió Sherlock —. De eso se encarga Mycroft, y el pastel es comprado.

John tragó saliva con dificultad cuando escuchó el nombre del mayor de los Holmes, pero intentó no hacer contacto visual con Sherlock para que no se le notara. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y el abrigo en el perchero cerca a la puerta.

—He traído unos regalos —murmuró John señalando a la bolsa —. Para Nathan, para ti y para… Para…

—¿Mycroft?

John cerró los ojos ligeramente y asintió.

—Sí, eso —murmuró.

Sherlock notaba la incomodidad de John al hablar con Mycroft, pero casi siempre el rubio se mostraba incómodo o distante cada vez que aparecía Mycroft.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo —. Lo abriremos tras la comida, si no Nathan se distraerá y no comerá nada —dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina —. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Vino estaría bien —respondió —. ¿No come bien el pequeño? —preguntó preocupado.

—Come tanto como su padre —dijo Sherlock mientras entraba a la cocina —. Pero se distrae con facilidad así que es un empate.

Mycroft estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina mientras cortaba patatas, Nathan estaba a su lado mirándole fijamente fascinado con la rapidez con la que movía los cuchillos. Casi estaba seguro que su padre era agente secreto.

—Hola doctor Watson —saludó al oírle entrar.

—Hola Mycroft… Feliz Navidad —murmuró, se movió nervioso y se alejó de él sentándose en el extremo de la isla que dividía la cocina.

Sherlock cogió una de las botellas de vino y la abrió antes de servir tres copas. Le acercó una a Mycroft y se llevó las otras dos a la isla que había en la cocina, indicó a John que podía sentarse mientras lo hacía.

—Bueno, cuéntame —empezó Sherlock —. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

John ladeó la cabeza, cogió la copa y le dio un sorbo antes de responder.

—Un poco de todo, cambié de la clínica a un hospital. Trabajo como médico de trauma en el Saint Thomas, buen sueldo y acción. Me gusta —dijo sonriendo.

—Me alegro por eso —dijo Sherlock sonriéndole —. ¿Y has conocido a alguien…? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No, he estado con chicas pero no cuajó con ninguna —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Estoy por cambiarme a vuestro bando —bromeó, aunque al ver la mirada incrédula de Sherlock, se apresuró a cambiar de tema —. ¿Cómo te va a ti? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Sigues con los casos privados?

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, nadie volvió a contratarme así que cuando me mudé con Mycroft a esta casa monté una granja de apicultura no muy lejos de aquí. No tengo muchos panales pero fabrico nuestra propia miel, quizás en el futuro publique un libro sobre su cuidado…

John hizo girar la copa de vino varias veces en sus manos

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con la prensa —murmuró.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual John, es agua pasada —le dijo —. Seguramente se hubiesen enterado en algún momento así que solo aceleraste las cosas.

—¿Has tenido problemas desde que te mudaste aquí…? —preguntó.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No hemos vuelto a salir en prensa, nadie sabe que vivimos aquí y Nathan va a un colegio demasiado caro como para que se molesten en hacer preguntas. Estamos muy bien ahora.

John asintió ligeramente.

—Tengo… ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta? La tengo desde hace tiempo pero…

Mycroft gruñó a modo de advertencia.

—Nathan, termina de ver tu programa —le dijo al niño poniéndolo en el suelo —. En seguida comemos.

—¡John! ¿Vienes? ¡Son villancicos!

El nombrado sonrió con cariño.

—En seguida voy —le dijo.

Nathan asintió y corrió al salón. Mycroft se volvió y apoyó los puños en el mármol, mirando a John desafiante.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta, John? —preguntó a la defensiva.

El médico dejó la copa sobre la superficie donde estaban y entrelazó los dedos. Tomó aire varias veces antes de alzar la cabeza y mirar directamente a los hermanos.

—¿Vuestros padres lo saben?

Sherlock y Mycroft fruncieron el labio a la vez, giraron un poco la cabeza y alzaron una ceja. Poniendo ambos el mismo gesto de incredulidad cuando alguien hacía una pregunta tonta.

—John —empezó Sherlock —. La noticia se dio a nivel internacional durante semanas… ¿Cómo no iban a enterarse?

—Ya, pero… —empezó el rubio, las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco pero procuró no bajar la cabeza —. Quiero decir que… ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Mycroft rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta para seguir cocinando. Fue Sherlock quien respondió.

—Según me dijo mi madre, ellos lo sabían desde el principio, una vez nos escucharon hablar del tema y lo supieron. Cuando salió en la prensa, los llamamos y nos contaron que lo sabían y que harían lo mismo que habían hecho hasta entonces, hacer como que no estaba ocurriendo. Pero ahora que tenemos a Nathan vienen a vernos más a menudo y nos tratan como si fuéramos pareja, lo cual es una mejoría.

—Entonces la relación con vuestros padres está… ¿Bien?

Sherlock asintió mientras sonreía, lo que provocó que John emitiera un suspiro de alivio tan alto que provocó que Mycroft se girara.

—¿Esa era tu preocupación? —preguntó.

John terminó su copa de vino de un trago y se puso de pie de un salto.

—Cuando conocí a vuestros padres vi la relación tan buena que teníais con ellos, envidiándola por supuesto porque yo nunca me he llevado así de bien con ningún miembro de mi familia. Y cuando todo saltó a la prensa pensé que os había destrozado y no me atrevía a hablar con vosotros porque creí que no me responderíais. Cuando Sherlock empezó a mandarme cartas me alegré pero siempre tuve ese… Pensamiento.

—¿Por eso estás tan tenso? —preguntó Sherlock alzando una ceja —. No es por el hecho de que Mycroft y yo estemos juntos, ¿sino por qué pensabas que no nos hablábamos con nuestros padres?

—Claro. Al principio me sorprendió y me preocupó mucho, ya lo vistes en ese video —dijo bajando la mirada —. Pero después de este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que eres adulto y solo tú puedes decidir lo que haces con tu vida. Eres feliz así, bien, yo lo acepto y te apoyo aunque no acabe por entenderlo. Pero me traía de cabeza pensar que por hablar de más podía haber estropeado la relación que teníais con vuestros padres.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja y miró a Sherlock, que se levantó y fue hasta John para darle un fuerte abrazo. El rubio se sorprendió pero se lo devolvió y lo apretó contra él unos segundos hasta que se separó.

El cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente y al notarlo, Mycroft le pasó la mano por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él ligeramente, haciéndole que parara. A diferencia de hace un rato, John no parecía incómodo, solo les sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho haber venido —les dijo —. Pero si me disculpáis, tengo que ver villancicos con vuestro hijo. Es mi programa favorito de la televisión.

Cuando salió de la cocina, Mycroft rodeó a su hermano y le dio un beso.

—No tiembles tanto —susurró contra sus labios —. Voy a pensar que quieres a John más que a mí —bromeó sonriendo.

—Es mi mejor amigo —dijo, y sonrió cuando se oyó —. Por supuesto que lo quiero.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Más que a mí? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

Sherlock rodeó el cuello de Mycroft con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él para responder al beso.

—Nunca querido hermano.

Poco después, terminaron de hacer la comida y con la ayuda de todos pusieron la mesa. Sería una velada interesante.


	2. John

Durante la comida, John no había parado de fijarse en la pareja viendo los gestos que se hacían. Mycroft se introducía la comida en la boca con lentitud y se lamía el labio para saborearla demasiadas veces como para considerarlo un hecho normal. Mientras Sherlock, por otro lado, se sonrojaba ligeramente y se pasaba continuamente la mano por la nuca para despeinarse todavía más el pelo.

A veces miraban al niño de reojo y alzaban las cejas. No había que ser un lince para entenderlo.

—Creo que no me quedo al postre, chicos —dijo en voz alta para sacarlos de su sopor.

Ambos hermanos miraron al médico pero lejos de parecer decepcionado, le sonrieron.

—No digas eso John, la tarta estará muy buena —dijo el detective con un tono tan poco creíble que le hacía gracia.

—Seguro que sí, pero tengo que ir a ver a la señora Hudson y mañana tengo trabajo —explicó John, y mentía pero ¿qué iba a decir? “Chicos, sé qué queréis follar me voy a casa”. No.

—¡No te vayas John! ¡Aún no hemos hablado de todos los casos! —exclamó Nathan poniendo cara triste.

—Nathan —dijo Mycroft con tranquilidad —. John ha dicho que mañana tiene que ir a trabajar, creo que deberías de despedirte. Además, dentro de poco será la hora de la siesta.

 Nathan se puso de pie en la silla y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Pero yo no me quiero dormir, yo quiero hablar con John. ¡Y jugar al UNO! ¡¡Vamos a jugar al UNO!!

Se bajó de la silla y corrió por toda la casa. John soltó una pequeña carcajada al fijarse en los hermanos. Mycroft aguantaba el tipo pero la cara de decepción de Sherlock era visible. Tenía el labio fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

—¿Sabes Nathan? ¡Yo nunca he jugado al UNO! Podrías enseñarme, además,  en el pueblo he oído que hay una cafetería que hace unos chocolates buenísimos. ¡Podríamos tomar el postre allí mientras jugamos y hablábamos de los casos!

Nathan paró de correr y fue hasta John.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y papá no se enfadará?

—¡NO HIJO! —exclamó Sherlock con energía, tosió ligeramente y sonrió —. John sabe contar historias muy buenas de los casos, recuerda que lo escribía en internet. Además papá y yo tenemos que recoger la cocina y limpiar un poco. Y eso es muy aburrido.

Mycroft asintió, al igual que Nathan que miró a John.

—Es verdad John, mis papás solo hacen cosas aburridas —dijo el niño apenado.

—Entonces vamos —le dijo el rubio —. Coge el juego y un abrigo. Fuera hace frío.

Nathan hinchó los mofletes y miró a Mycroft. Se acercó hasta él y le agarró la mano.

—Papá ya sé que no te gusta que saque los juegos de casa pero John lo vigilará. ¿Vale? No se perderá.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente y le apretó la mano.

—Confío en tu palabra hijo, vamos. Te ayudaré a ponerte el abrigo —se puso de pie y fue con el niño hasta la entrada de casa.

Sherlock ni se movió. John pudo observar que estaba rojo como un tomate y miraba a la mesa como si hubiese encontrado algo sumamente interesante en ella. Mycroft ayudó al niño a ponerle el abrigo y le dio las llaves de su coche a John ya que era el que tenía la silla de seguridad para el pequeño.

—Buenos chicos, estaremos aquí dentro de una hora… O dos —aclaró sonriéndole —. Hasta luego.

Nathan estaba orgulloso con su juego en una bolsa y salió el primero. John, antes de hacerlo, guiñó un ojo a Mycroft y cerró la puerta. Apenas lo hubo hecho se escuchó un golpe de algo caer contra la misma puerta. Nathan se volvió extrañado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó.

John, que veía claramente la figura de Mycroft y la mano de Sherlock en el trasero de este apoyada en el cristal emborronado que había en la parte izquierda del portón prefirió quitarle importancia.

—Se habrá caído algo al suelo, venga vamos. El chocolate nos espera —dijo antes de subir al niño al coche.

Durante el viaje hasta el pueblo, Nathan le explicó las reglas de juego y como había ido la partida esa mañana con sus padres. La cafetería estaba concurrida pero encontraron una mesa libre en un rincón, pidieron un par de chocolates con nubes dentro y unas galletas para mojar.

Nathan se apresuró a sacar las cartas de la bolsa y se las dio a John para que barajara. Este así lo hizo y comenzaron a jugar.

—¿Qué tal te va en el colegio Nathan? —preguntó mientras lanzaba una carta que cambiaba el turno, aún sin saber si dejar ganar al niño o no.

—Muy bien, pero a veces es aburrido —explicó el niño —. Yo quiero dar más deporte y estudiar a los bichitos pero la profe no me deja —suspiró abatido.

John sonrió.

—Tu papá Sherlock me contó que de pequeño el colegio le parecía muy aburrido. Pero al final se acostumbró…

Nathan asintió.

—¿Tu conocías a mi papás de pequeños? —preguntó.

John negó con la cabeza.

—Un amigo me presentó a tu papá Sherlock porque ninguno de los dos tenía compañero de piso. A Mycroft lo conocí poco después, al principio me daba miedo —admitió en voz baja.

Nathan rio.

—¡No da miedo! Tiene un pijama de girasoles, la gente que da miedo no lleva pijamas de girasoles.

John dejó vagar su imaginación durante unos segundos y rio.

—Cuéntame un caso chulo, ¡el primero! Papá me dijo que lo defendiste de los malos —dijo emocionado.

John sonrió y comenzó su relato, intentó omitir las partes más grotescas pero cada vez que hacía una pausa para buscar un sinónimo, Nathan le decía sin tapujos la palabra que venía a continuación.

El vocabulario del pequeño era tan técnico como lo podía ser el de sus padres, pero le agradaba saber que seguía siendo un niño que se interesaba por el fútbol, los animales y por las series animadas más populares que había en televisión.

John estaba contándole al niño uno de los casos que tenían que ver con videojuegos, cuando se dio cuenta que el gesto del pequeño había cambia cambiado. Apretaba los labios y miraba con atención la mesa, preocupado por algo.

Había visto este gesto mil veces antes en Sherlock, y significaba que tenía un problema y muchas dudas al respecto. A Sherlock le había visto poner esa cara durante los casos, ¿pero qué clase de preocupación podría tener un niño de cuatro años?

—Nathan, ¿te preocupa algo? —preguntó

—¿Eh? No… —murmuró, metió la cucharilla en la apurada taza de chocolate y sacó una de las nubes.

John sonrió.

—A mi puedes contarme cualquier duda o problema que tengas, ¿sabes? —le dijo.

—Ya… —murmuró Nathan mirando a los lados —. Pero es que tú eres amigo de mis papás y…  Y aquí hay gente —susurró.

John miró a ambos lados y vio como todas las personas estaban centradas en su conversación y aun volumen alto. John se inclinó hacia el niño.

—La gente no nos escuchará, y además. Soy médico. Por ley no puedo contar nada a tus padres. Me lo impide el secreto profesional.

—¿Me lo prometes?

John alzó su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

—Nada saldrá de esta conversación Nathan, te lo prometo.

El pequeño indicó a John de que acercara su silla a la de él y le hizo un gesto en con la mano para que agachara la cabeza en un tono más confidencial.

—Verás… Es que he descubierto que mis papás son hermanos —murmuró mirándole fijamente —. Y sé que se quieren mucho, y que me quieren mucho a mí pero… Pero no sé qué pensar de eso —murmuró —. Sé que no es normal…

Se quedó callado y suspiró profundamente. John le miraba sorprendido, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa y aunque le sorprendía que Sherlock y Mycroft no le hubiesen contado nada, prefirió no preguntar eso.

—¿Cómo lo has averiguado? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Nathan se encogió de hombros.

—La abuela una vez dejó un álbum de fotos familiar en casa y lo miré… En todas las fotos de mis abuelos de jóvenes solo están mis papás de pequeños, y en otras fotos se ven más grandes… Además, papá Mycroft me dijo una vez que solo tengo unos abuelos. No hay otra solución a eso… ¿Tú lo sabías?

John asintió.

—Me lo contaron tus papás una vez hace mucho tiempo.

Nathan asintió, balanceó las piernas con impaciencia en la silla.

—¿Y qué opinas? —preguntó —. ¿No es raro? Tú eres médico, ¡seguro que es raro!

John sonrió, apoyó la mano izquierda en el antebrazo para que le mirara.

—Es cierto que es raro, pero eso no significa que esté mal.

—Ah… ¿No? —preguntó el niño.

—Claro que no… Verás Nathan, cuando uno siente el amor puede sentirlo por quien sea. Un chico, o una chica… Cuando uno siente cosquillas en el interior cuando ve a la otra persona o se queda embobado cuando piensa en ella, eso es amor verdadero. Y puede pasar con cualquiera.

—Pero John…. Son hermanos… En mi clase no hay ningún chico que quiera a su hermano como mis papás se quieren…

—Aún sois pequeños para eso Nathan. Imagínatelo de este modo, todo el mundo tiene otra mitad.  Lo llaman media naranja. Una persona que te hace sentir ese amor y cariño incondicional, y está ahí en alguna parte del mundo. Tus padres han tenido la suerte de encontrarla en su mismo hogar. Puede parecer raro pero lo más importante es que ellos se quieren y de que son felices. Y por supuesto, que te quieren muchísimo a ti. Y no debería de preocuparte otra cosa.

Nathan apretó los labios una vez más y movió las cejas.

—Nathan, ¿tú eres feliz en casa?

El niño miró a John y asintió con fuerza.

—Mucho, ¡mis papás son los mejores! ¡Hasta han aprendido a jugar al fútbol para jugar conmigo!

—¿Y cambiarías a tus papás si pudieras?

—¡NO! Son mis papás y yo los quiero mucho… —murmuró.

—Entonces no le des más vueltas Nathan… Sois felices juntos y eso es lo más importante. Y puede que en el futuro la gente comente cosas pero nunca has de olvidar que ellos son felices y que tú también. ¿De acuerdo?

Nathan asintió, se subió a la silla y abrazó a John con fuerzas.

—¡Gracias John! —exclamó.

El rubio respondió al abrazo y le dio palmaditas en la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Cuando se separó, fue el niño quien habló primero.

—¿Debería de decirle que lo sé y que no me importa?

—Claro, estoy seguro de que eso les alegrará mucho.

Nathan ensanchó su sonrisa y dio un pequeño saltito en el asiento. En seguida, volvió a hablar del caso que le estaba contando John antes de esa pequeña charla. Un rato más tarde salieron rumbo casa pero el pequeño se durmió por el camino. John deicidio aparcar el coche en un área de descanso y esperar un rato más. Estaba seguro de que la pareja necesitaba algo más de tiempo a solas.


	3. Mycroft

El reguero de ropa que estaban dejando hasta la habitación empezaba justamente en la puerta de la entrada. Mycroft se había detenido un segundo para acomodar su chaqueta en el perchero pero Sherlock le besó la nuez y la succionó dejando claro que no podía esperar más. Cerraron la puerta del dormitorio en cuanto entraron y Sherlock arrastró a Mycroft hasta la cama.

—Te noto un poco desesperado, hermano mío —dijo mientras se dejaba hacer.

—Oh vamos… —murmuró Sherlock mientras forcejeaba con el cinturón —. No hemos estado solos en cuatro años. Cuatro Mycroft… ¿Sabes lo importante que es esto?

—Oye, estuvimos solos en marzo del año pasado… —se quejó.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Oh, ¿hablas de la vez que no fuiste a trabajar porque tenías tal gastroenteritis que cada vez que intentabas hablar acababas vomitando algo? —preguntó.

—Bueno, pero estuvimos solos que es lo que cuenta —dijo, mordió su labio y apartó las manos de Sherlock del cinturón —. Y no tengas prisa, tenemos unas dos horas. Puedo atarte a la cama y hacer que supliques clemencia antes de que te haga algo.

Sherlock bufó.

—No estoy para tantos juegos preliminares, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos sin hacerlo? —se quejó.

Mycroft lo empujó con delicadeza a la cama hasta que se tumbó, fue escalando su cuerpo desde el colchón, besando cada trozo de piel expuesta que se encontraba.

—14 días… 9 horas…. 23 minutos… Y 23 segundos… 24…. —dijo entre besos, cuando llegó a sus labios tomó posesión de ellos y sonrió —. Estoy seguro de que podrás esperar un par de minutos más.

Las mejillas de Sherlock estaban rojas y las pupilas dilatadas. Asintió vagamente.

—Vale… Jugaremos con tus reglas pero nada de atarme, no voy a durar tanto…

—Como desees, hermano —susurró Mycroft.

Se separó de él y le quitó el pantalón que aún llevaba puesto, lo bajó lentamente deteniéndose a observar su figura. Las piernas eran largas y esbeltas, algunas cicatrices de haberse caído de niño pero nada más. El vello que poseía era rubio y apenas se notaba.

Subió la vista hasta su erección, que era muy visible a través de la ropa interior de color blanca.

—Uhm… Creo que podría comerte enterito ahora mismo —dijo Mycroft mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Sherlock cogió el elástico de los calzoncillos y lo bajó un poco, solo para que se viera la punta roja e hinchada.

—Podrías probar —le dijo mirándole a los ojos —. Siempre has dicho que estaba delicioso.

Mycroft ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Quizás luego… —murmuró.

Se terminó de quitar el cinturón que no había podido arrebatarle Sherlock y se bajó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, dejándola en un montón arrugado junto al de Sherlock.

—No —dijo Mycroft en voz alta —. No te toques querido hermano o pagarás las consecuencias. Y sabes lo malo que puedo llegar a ser…

Sherlock, que se había estado acariciando así mismo por encima de los calzoncillos, bajó las manos y agarró la sábanas.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, ¿es que todos estos años de relación no te han enseñado nada?

—Me han enseñado a que, al final, siempre obtengo lo que quiero… —abrió sus piernas y apoyó las plantas de los pies sobre el colchón —. Y algo me dice que tú tampoco podrás aguantar mucho más…

Mycroft emitió un gemido desde la garganta, haciendo sonrojar a Sherlock aún más. Era cierto, estaba tan caliente que podría correrse solo por ver a Sherlock masturbarse pero aquello acabaría demasiado rápido y debían de aprovechar un poco más la estupenda situación en la que se encontraban.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de Sherlock y agarró la goma elástica de sus calzoncillos. Los bajó un poco hasta que asomó la punta y luego lo lamió. Amargo. Tal y como le gustaba. Succionó un poco mientras terminaba de desnudarle.

El cuerpo de Sherlock temblaba bajo cada toque y lamida, elevaba las caderas hacia arriba y gemía pidiendo más. Y Mycroft por supuesto le complació. Cuando su lengua saboreó el líquido pre seminal apartó su cabeza de un tirón, haciendo que Sherlock emitiese un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Qué haces…? —se quejó.

—¿No quieres que hagamos otra cosa…? —preguntó —. ¿O es que acaso quieres venirte así?

Sherlock bufó.

—Dadas las circunstancias no me importaría demasiado…

—Oh querido…

Mycroft alzó la mano derecha hasta el rostro e introdujo el dedo índice y corazón en su boca. Sherlock lo apretó con los labios y los lubricó a conciencia hasta que Mycroft apartó la mano.

—Esto será mejor, créeme… —le dijo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire profunda cuando sintió los dedos de Mycroft presionando su entrada.

—Oh… ¿El pequeño Sherlock no ha jugado consigo mismo cuando estaba solo? —se burló Mycroft —. Estás demasiado apretado…

El sonrojo de Sherlock llegaba hasta el cuello, su respiración era profunda y acompasada, las manos aún apretaban las sábanas.

—Cá… Cállate —murmuró —. Quise esperar… Es más interesante cuando lo haces tú.

—Me tomaré eso como un cumplido…

Movió los dedos hacia arriba para masajear la próstata ligeramente y luego los abrió en forma de tijera para dilatar la zona. Sherlock gimió en voz alta y se movió contra la mano algo desesperado.

—Aun no estás… —murmuró el político colocando una mano sobre el vientre de Sherlock para que dejara de mover las caderas —. Si te sigues moviendo así podrías correrte…

Sherlock gimió, se movió en el colchón contra la mano de Mycroft.

—Mere… Merecerá la pena…

—Shh… Quieto… —susurró Mycroft.

Apartó la mano de la entrada que estaba roja y palpitaba, se tumbó sobre su cuerpo y lamió su cuello.

—Mírame…

El detective le hizo caso al instante, movió la cabeza hacia la voz y luego abrió los ojos. Mycroft se mordió el labio. Las pupilas completamente dilatadas y los labios rojos de habérselos mordido. Movió las caderas ligeramente y con la ayuda de su mano izquierda se fue introduciendo en Sherlock.

La boca del detective formó una O perfecta, la respiración se le cortó unos segundos y el gemido que formó en su garganta casi provoca que Mycroft se corriera en ese instante.

—Ah… Jo… Joder —murmuró Sherlock.  

 Mycroft entrelazó los dedos con los de Sherlock y movió sus brazos hasta colocarlos por encima de su cabeza.

—Dime cuándo estés listo… —susurró.

—Dame un segundo… O dos.

Mycroft sonrió, rozó su nariz contra la de Sherlock y le besó.

—Oye… —murmuró —. Te quiero muchísimo, ¿sabes?

Sherlock tenía los ojos cerrados pero dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro al oírle.

—Yo también… Y lo sabes —susurró —. Pero si no te importa —comentó —. Fóllame antes de que me corra sin necesidad de más…

Mycroft emitió una sonora carcajada antes de dar la primera embestida. Estar dentro de Sherlock se sentía muy apretado Las embestidas entraron al principio con dificultad pero rápidamente la zona se volvió casi elástica y pudo aumentar el ritmo.

—Joder… —gimió Sherlock, movió las manos para que las soltara y abrazó a Mycroft por la espalda, apretándolo más contra él.

—¿Cómo demonios eres tan flexible…? —susurró Mycroft mientras movía sus caderas con fuerza contra él.

—Oh… Mira quien fue hablar, el que sigue teniendo la energía de un veinteañero…

—Ah, ¿metiéndote con mi edad? —murmuró, elevó un poco las caderas de Sherlock y dio una fuerte embestida, introduciéndose más profundo.

—Oh Dios… Joder… —gimió Sherlock —. ¿Es que me tengo que meter contigo para que te muevas así…?

Mycroft sonrió y repitió el movimiento, introduciéndose en él más profundamente. A ese ritmo no duraron mucho y ambos acabaron casi a la vez gimiendo en los labios del otro. Estuvieron en esa posición, fuertemente abrazados y sudorosos mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Tras un breve descanso, repitieron tres veces más, en diferentes posturas y ubicaciones dentro del dormitorio y el baño. Tras darse una ducha, cambiaron las sábanas de la cama y ambos se tumbaron sobre ellas. Mycroft se colocó de costado y acarició la mejilla de Sherlock, bajando la mano por su pecho hasta el vientre.

—Uhm… Señor Holmes, ¿acaso tiene usted fuerzas para más? —preguntó mirándole.

Mycroft rio.

—Podría hacerlo, pero algo me dice que acabaría quedándome dormido. Y ninguno de los dos queremos eso…

Sherlock se rio entre dientes.

—No por Dios… Ya lo hemos vivido… ¿Te acuerdas?

—Como para olvidarlo… —dijo Mycroft rodando los ojos mientras se dejaba caer bocarriba en la cama.

Aquello había pasado hace más de diez años, pero aún lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Por motivos de trabajo había tenido que volar a Corea del Sur, Brasil y Marruecos antes de regresar a Londres. Los viajes habían durado cinco días y apenas había dormido un par de minutos en todo ese tiempo.

Como prometió a Sherlock, estuvo en la ciudad el día de su cumpleaños, cenaron juntos en el piso que el menor de los Holmes tenía al lado del museo británico pero cuando fueron a la cama a dar rienda suelta a su pasión, Mycroft se quedó dormido con el miembro de Sherlock en la boca.

Aquello no le molestó al detective pero lo solía recordar cada poco tiempo y siempre le daba un ataque de risa mientras Mycroft solo podía sonrojarse.

—¿Qué tal estás con esta vuelta inesperada de John? —preguntó Mycroft ladeando la cabeza.

—Me hace ilusión —murmuró Sherlock —. Aunque no sé si es verdad la excusa que ha dado para justificar todo este tiempo sin vernos, pero supongo que no me queda otra que creerle. ¿Tú que piensas?

—Le creo, quizás esa haya sido la principal razón por la que he dejado que cuide de nuestro hijo. Y espero no equivocarme porque sabes que puedo hacerle desaparecer en cualquier momento.

—Tú y tus amenazas…

—Solo quiero protegerte Sherlock, tú y yo sabemos lo que sufriste cuando John decidió ignorarte. Estoy dispuesto a creer en él pero te aseguro que si repite sus acciones lo mato.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, se movió por la cama y se colocó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Mycroft.

—Oye…—murmuró, se inclinó sobre él y le besó la mandíbula —. Nathan ya es mayor… Es tranquilo y muy cuidadoso con sus modales, quizás vaya siendo hora de que podamos tener unas vacaciones a solas en algún lugar remoto…

Mycroft apoyó las manos en las caderas de Sherlock para evitar que se moviera.

—¿Y con quién lo dejamos? Me parece bien dejar un par de horas a nuestro hijo con John pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo más de un día.

Sherlock se lamió el labio inferior y movió ligeramente las caderas contra Mycroft, haciéndole gemir.

—Podríamos dejarlo con nuestros padres —murmuró —. Mamá dice que le gustaría pasar algo más de tiempo con Nathan ya que es su único nieto. Es una opción.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente, era cierto que la relación con sus padres había mejorado desde que su hijo había llegado al mundo. Solían verse todos los meses y era una relación sana aunque eso de dejarles a solas… No quería que le contaran nada indebido a Nathan, por supuesto que lo harían en algún momento pero de momento no, era muy pequeño.

—Solo serían dos días —murmuró Sherlock —. Papá y mamá ya saben cómo cuidar a un niño y estoy seguro de que no le dirán nada inadecuado. Además nuestro “aniversario” caerá en pascua, podríamos aprovechar esos días. Dar rienda suelta a la pasión… Ya sabes… —murmuró aumentando la oscilación sobre las caderas del político.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja divertido, su miembro estaba empezando a despertarse pero no iba a darle el placer a Sherlock de ayudarle.

—Oh, lo que no quieres es que nos pase como el año pasado…

Sherlock se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

—No fue mi culpa —se quejó.

Mycroft se rio, al recordarlo. El año pasado, aprovechando de que Nathan aún era pequeño, lo mandaron a dormir pronto y ellos decidieron celebrar una cena elegante en la misma cocina para celebrar los años que llevaban juntos. Habían puesto velas, música romántica y se miraban como si estuvieran solos en la casa.

En algún momento los efectos del vino le hicieron creer de verdad que estaban solos porque cuando le estaban dando rienda a su pasión en el dormitorio gimieron tan alto como pudieron. Fue al día siguiente cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían cometido un soberano error.

Estaban desayunando cuando Nathan dejo caer la cuchara al plato y se cruzó de brazos.

—Estoy enfadado con vosotros —dijo mientras apretaba los labios.

Mycroft levantó la vista de la tostada que estaba preparando y miró a su hijo confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó —. ¿Has soñado otra vez que comíamos pasteles sin ti?

—No, ¡he soñado que veía un partido del Chelsea! —dijo entusiasmado —. Pero estoy enfadado con vosotros. Estabais jugando a la lucha y no me avisasteis.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo confundido, mientras Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, pareciendo captar lo que quería decir el niño.

—No estábamos jugando a la lucha, hijo —le comentó.

—¡Sí que estabais! Os escuché. Tú le decías a papá que no se moviera tan rápido o te caerías de la cama —dijo señalando a Mycroft —. Y tú le decías que no le harías caso porque habías ganado el permiso de estar arriba —dijo señalando a Sherlock —. ¡Y parecíais muy cansados! ¡¡Estabais jugando a la lucha y no avisasteis!! ¡¡Me gusta jugar a la lucha!!

Mycroft estaba rojo como un tomate mientras que Sherlock apretaba los labios para no reírse.

—Lo siento hijo pero…—empezó Mycroft, pero Sherlock le interrumpió

 —Verás Nathan, cuando los papás están solos les gusta darse muestras de amor mediante el… Ghngff —gruñó.

Mycroft le metió la tostada entera en la boca mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Prometemos avisar a la próxima, lo siento hijo —se disculpó Mycroft —. Dime, ¿ganabas en el partido del Chelsea?

Los ojos del niño brillaron y emocionado le contó cómo había sido su sueño. Mycroft aprovechó para pegarle una patada a Sherlock bajo la mesa. Ese día habían comprendido que su hijo era lo suficientemente mayor como para entender algunas cosas, por lo que decidieron dejar los momentos de pasión para cuando estuvieran solos.

Cosa que no había ocurrido hasta ese momento.

—Quiero hacerte gemir tan alto que vengan a llamarnos la atención… —murmuró Sherlock mientras movía sus caderas con más rapidez —. Que te quedes ronco de tanto decir mi nombre, por favor…

—Dios… Sherlock…—gimió Mycroft echando la cabeza hacia atrás —. Va… Vale, vale… Te lo has ganado.

A veces pensaba que era demasiado blando, todo lo que Sherlock pedía lo había cumplido a rajatabla fuera lo que fuese. Si le decía que saliera de su trabajo y fuera corriendo a casa porque quería atarlo en la cama, Mycroft se había disculpado con la persona con la que estuviera reunido y se había marchado precipitadamente.

Incluso había permitido que fuese a visitarlo al Club Diógenes o a su despacho en el ministerio solo para darle un beso rápido. Sherlock siempre le dijo que era para recargar energías pero Mycroft supuesto que se sentía solo y no quería tentarse con otras sustancias.

—Jo… Joder Sherlock… —murmuró mientras se corría respondiendo a los movimientos de su hermano —. Si… Siempre consigues lo que quieres…

Sherlock se vino poco después con un tenue gemido, se apoyó sobre su pecho y mordió uno de sus pezones.

—Ah… Volvemos a estar pegajosos… —murmuró —. Deberíamos de ducharnos…

—Ah no —regañó Mycroft —. No caeré esta vez… John tiene que estar al llegar y tenemos que recoger la cocina.

—¿Bajamos entonces?

—No, tú recogerás la cocina mientras yo me doy una ducha.

Sherlock infló sus mofletes.

—¿No te da miedo ducharte solo…? Puedo hacerte compañía… —dijo con voz sugerente.

—No —respondió Mycroft tajantemente antes de echarse a reír —. Venga, baja en un rato bajo yo. John tiene que estar al llegar.

Mycroft no se equivocó, apenas Sherlock había acabado de ducharse y bajaba vestido, John llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó del sofá y fue a abrirle la puerta, el niño descansaba en los brazos de John, abrazando su cuello y con los ojos cerrados.

—Vaya, al final lo venció el sueño —susurró Mycroft.

—Hemos tomado una copiosa merienda, me extraña que no se hubiese dormido mientras estábamos en la cafetería —dijo John.

Mycroft cogió con cuidado a su hijo y lo llevó hasta la habitación, lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente. Cuando bajó de nuevo las escaleras John seguía en la entrada hablando con Sherlock.

—Me voy ya, me quiero echar un rato también y tengo que arreglar mi casa —dijo John sonriendo —. Me ha encantado veros y espero que repitamos pronto.

Mycroft extendió su mano y apretó firmemente la de John.

—Yo también Doctor Watson, yo también.

El médico se fue tras despedirse de Sherlock con un abrazo, notaba a su hermano inquieto mientras le miraba como se iba en su coche. Le abrazó por la cintura y le besó el cuello.

—Va a volver, estoy seguro Sherlock…—murmuró.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente.

—Eso espero Myc… Eso espero.


	4. Greg

Greg solía arrepentirse de pocas cosas en la vida, siempre había sido muy consecuente con sus acciones y las había afrontado importándole bien poco si le dolía o no. Le había pasado con su ex mujer y con las diferentes parejas que había tenido, todas y cada una de ellas habían criticado su trabajo y su horario laboral pero Greg amaba ser inspector y no iba a cambiarlo por nada en el mundo así que siempre lo prefirió. Y puede que se sintiera solo en muchas ocasiones, pero sabía que era su decisión y tenía que vivir con ella.

Quizás, de lo que más se arrepentía era de haber perdido el contacto con Sherlock. Nunca supo si el detective y él eran amigos o si le importaba algo, pero sentía que tenía que proteger a Sherlock de alguna forma y cuando dejó de hablarle sintió que le había abandonado. Y sabía que podía arreglarlo, sabía que podía haber respondido a la carta que le envió pero no se veía con fuerzas. Seguía sin entender cómo era posible que dos hermanos, que fueron criados juntos, tuvieran una relación íntima.

La ausencia de Sherlock por otra parte le hizo darse cuenta de algo, era mejor detective de lo que creía. Una vez que le prohibieron al detective acercarse a Scotland Yard, Greg había tenido que resolver absolutamente cualquier caso sin ningún tipo de ayuda y eso le sirvió para darse cuenta de que no había perdido ninguna habilidad y seguía siendo buen policía.

Claro, que jamás admitiría que era gracias a todos esos años observando a Sherlock hacer lo mismo.

A John si solía verlo a menudo, quedaban casi todas las semanas a tomar pintas a un bar y solían ver el fútbol juntos. Y otras veces simplemente quedaban en casa para beber cerveza, jugar a la consola y ver series dramáticas.

—He traído hasta vodka —dijo John una tarde mientras entraba en la casa del inspector.

Greg le sonrió.

—Tu meta hoy es que nos pillemos una buena borrachera, ¿no?

—Ni tú ni yo tenemos que trabajar mañana, podemos ahogar nuestras penas cuanto queramos.

Greg sonrió con tristeza, estaban los dos solos y no creía que refugiarse en el alcohol fuese una buena idea pero era lo que había.

—¿Quieres cocinar tú o pedimos al tailandés como siempre? —preguntó a John mientras acomodaba la bolsa que había traído en la encimera de la cocina.

—Llamé al tailandés de camino, estará a punto de… —empezó John, pero el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

Pagaron al repartidor y se sentaron en el sofá para ver alguna serie de televisión que emitiera el canal nacional.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró John mientras capturaba una gamba de sus tallarines —. En Navidad fui a comer con Sherlock y Mycroft.

Greg bajó el envase de su comida con lentitud y le miró confundido.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó.

—Lo que oyes, decidí armarme de valor e ir a comer, y fue… Fue bastante bueno.

Greg movió la cabeza hacia los lados.

—No me imagino comiendo con ellos —se sinceró.

—Te sorprendería, son una pareja bastante normal. Y no ha cambiado el carácter de ninguno de los dos.

—¿Y cómo llevas el hecho de que sean hermanos?

John se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Al verlos los dos juntos es en lo que menos piensas. Se quieren, son felices y cuidan a su hijo con todo el amor y cariño que un par de padres “corrientes”.

—¿TIENEN UN HIJO? —exclamó.

John le miró extrañado.

—¿Sherlock no te escribió una carta explicándolo? —preguntó.

—Eh… Bueno, me mandó una explicándome todo lo que sentía por Mycroft pero no terminé de leerla.

—¿No respondiste?

Greg negó con la cabeza, no hubiese sabido que decirle. La noticia era reciente para cuando recibió la carta, y después de un tiempo, cuando ya empezó a darle igual era demasiado tarde para decir algo.

—¿Y cómo es el niño? —preguntó con curiosidad.

John sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y le enseñó una fotografía que se habían hecho durante su estancia en la cafetería con bigotes de chocolate.

—Creo que el año que viene deberías de venir, al chico le encanta el fútbol. Dice que va a verlo todas las semanas. Aunque es del Chelsea.

Greg rio.

—¡Es de los míos! —exclamó —. Supongo que podría ir… Aunque no sé si me dejarían.

—Envíale una carta a Sherlock, pregúntale… Estoy seguro de que le gustará tenerte por allí.

Gregory asintió ligeramente y se quedó en silencio, llevando pequeños trozos de verduras a su boca con los palillos.

—Me escribo con Sherlock, a veces —murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Qué haces qué? —preguntó John riéndose.

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Me va bien con los casos, pero cuando llevo uno sin cerrar desde hace cuatro o cinco meses le envió un mensaje. No le digo nada más. Le mando fotos y declaraciones de lo que quiero saber y él me responde.

John emitió una sonora carcajada provocando que se sonrojara.

—¡No te rías! Me va mucho mejor desde que no puede participar pero a veces no veo…. Las pruebas —murmuró avergonzado.

John se rio.

—Tío, que le preguntes cosas sobre casos y no que tal está…

Greg se encogió de hombros.

—Intenté… Intenté preguntarle otras cosas pero es como si hubiese algo en mí que me impide rellenar el mensaje. No sé… Pienso en que pudieron tener sexo cuando Sherlock era pequeño y… —dijo agitando la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de desagrado.

—No se acostaron juntos hasta que Sherlock tuvo 19 —le contó John.

El inspector alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó.

—Porque se lo pregunté. Tenía esa misma inquietud y quise saber cuándo empezaron sus encuentros sexuales y me lo contó. Mycroft se fue a la universidad y Sherlock empezó con las drogas con unos 17 años. Además le acosaban en el instituto y en el vecindario. Mycroft decidió tomarse un año sabático y regresar a casa, ayudó a Sherlock en su rehabilitación y ocurrió.

—Entonces su relación puede que sea solo un mecanismo de defensa para no estar solos.

—Puede, pero llevan juntos más años de los que yo con todas mis parejas juntas. Así que vamos a apoyar la decisión que tomaron.

Greg suspiró.

—Supongo —murmuró, estuvo un rato en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar —. Supongo que se merecen una disculpa.

—Supones bien.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando la serie que estaban echando en la televisión y bebiendo cervezas con algunos chupitos de vodka. Empezaba a no sentir los labios y la lengua cuando escuchó la voz de John desde algún punto de la cocina.

—¿Dijiste algo…? —murmuró.

El rubio apareció unos minutos después, cargado de dos bolsas de patatas fritas. Andaba despacio y arrastraba los pies, procurando no chocarse contra nada.

—Te preguntaba, que si has conici… Conocido a alguien —murmuró dejándose caer en el asiento.

Greg se inclinó hacia delante para coger una de las bolsas de patatas y la abrió.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tienes un montóóón de comida sana… Al lado de las cervezas… Quizás habías conocido a alguna chica.

Greg rio con amargura mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa.

—El médico de Scotland me dijo que comiera de forma más variada…

No le estaba tomando sabor a ninguna de las patatas y sentía como si su cerebro estuviera flotando en un montón de líquido. Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿Sabes una cosa, John? —dijo en voz quizás demasiado alta.

—¿Si Greg?

—Soy bisexual.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral que duró varios minutos. Greg no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo, y dudaba que este fuera a decir algo al respecto o solo dejarlo pasar.

—¿Sabes una cosa Greg? —dijo John al rato —. Creo que yo también.

—Anda…

Estuvieron unos segundos más en silencio antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

—A ver, a ver… No digo que creo que lo sea… Sé que lo soy. Nunca he estado con un hombre fí… Físicamente hablando pero sé que son lindos. Y creo que… Al no tener suerte en un bando, podría simplemente… —movió la mano derecha en círculos

—Créeme John, no es verdad eso de que cuando uno es bisexual tiene el doble de oportunidades. Si eres penoso en las citas, lo eres en los dos géneros —dijo mientras giraba la cabeza hacia él.

—Puede ser —murmuró John mirándole —. Pero podríamos intentarlo, irnos a un bar de ambiente de esos y…

Greg se había aproximado a él y lo había besado. No iba a mentir, llevaba años queriendo besar a John, y aprovechando la confesión y que estaban muy borrachos solo dejó que ocurriera. Ya habría tiempo para echarle la culpa al alcohol y a la soledad.

Los labios de John eran firmes, sabían cerveza y pollo. Su cerebro se quedó ligeramente en blanco mientras se separaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Perdona, el alcohol… —murmuró.

John no respondió, acortó distancias y lo besó. Le cogía de la camiseta para que no se separara y se apretaba contra él. Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido pero se dejó llevar por el beso. Movió la mano hasta la cintura de John y bajó un poco hasta la flexión de la rodilla para atraerlo hacia él y sentarlo sobre sus muslos.

El médico se tensó al principio, pero Greg no intentó nada más. Solo quería tenerlo en una mejor postura.

Estuvieron basándose durante varios minutos más pero cuando John intentó quitarle la camiseta decidió pararle. Le agarró las manos con delicadeza y entrelazó los dedos. Se separó un poco y le dio un último beso antes de apoyar su frente contra la de él.

—¿No quieres…? —murmuró John, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía.

—Quiero… Pero somos amigos John, no creo que sea algo que debamos de hacer. Y menos borrachos.

—A lo mejor… Es lo que hemos estado buscando. A lo mejor nuestra media naranja estaba a metros de distancia… —se inclinó sobre él y le volvió a besar.

Greg respondió al beso mientras el cosquilleo aumentaba. Quería creer las palabras de John, pero sabía que todo era producto del alcohol y la borrachera. Se separó un poco de él y sonrió.

—Si quieres… Podemos seguir haciendo esto y esperar a mañana que estemos sobrios para hacer algo más. ¿Te parece?

John, que estaba ligeramente sonrojado asintió. Continuaron besándose durante más de cinco minutos hasta que se tumbaron a lo largo en el sofá. John estaba sobre Greg y fue el primero en caer rendido, quedándose dormido con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo. Cuando el inspector lo oyó respirar profundamente contra su pecho, lo rodeo y le abrazó con cariño.

Una parte de él no quería que recordara todo aquello porque podría suponer el fin de su amistad, pero la parte que si quería… Estaba pensando que quizás tener una relación con su mejor amigo era la mejor idea posible.

Al día siguiente, como Greg se imaginó, no hicieron absolutamente. Es más ni tan siquiera se hablaron y la situación que podría haber sido cómica llegó a ser muy incómoda. John salió corriendo de casa pronunciando una breve disculpa y cerró de un fuerte portazo.

Gregory apretó los labios en una final línea cuando la oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Y si había metido la pata y había hundido la relación de amistad con John? Era cierto que el rubio le gustaba desde siempre, no consideraba que estuviera enamorado de él pero sin duda alguna había fantaseado mucho con tenerlo en su cama.  

Estuvo todo el día preocupado y triste tendido en el sofá, hasta que en la noche le llegó un mensaje al móvil. Corrió a cogerlo y sintió como una mano invisible le apretaba el estómago. Era de John.

_“Creo que debo darte las gracias por pararme y no dejar que hiciera algo de lo que me podría arrepentir. No me malinterpretes. Me gustaría estar contigo pero después de varias citas y a poder ser sobrio. ¿Te parece bien que nos veamos mañana para comer? Salgo a las una y el italiano nos pilla cerca a los dos.”_

La respiración se le cortó, pero respondió enseguida.

_“Por supuesto”_

La primera cita fue la más difícil. Se conocían desde hace mucho y ninguno sabía de qué hablar sin mencionar lo que había pasado estando borrachos, pero antes de que cada uno se fuese a su casa se despidieron con un beso. Greg llegó a casa pensando que daba igual cuanto le costase, sabía que salir con John era la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida.


	5. Nathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo transcurre 13 años después de los otros cuatro, cuando Nathan ya tiene 17.

El reloj de la mesita de noche de Nathan Holmes marcaba las dos de la mañana. Estaba sentado en el borde del colchón con las manos apoyadas en las piernas. Acababa de despertarse de una pesadilla realmente dolorosa y no le apetecía volver a dormirse. Suspiró y se frotó la nuca, despeinándose el pelo del cogote. Se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto con lentitud.

Tenía 17 años, era casi un adulto y aquello no debería de permitírsele. Pero al día siguiente era el más importante de su vida y tenía que estar descansado. Fue hasta la habitación de sus padres, tomó aire y llamó con decisión a la puerta, la abrió un poco sin esperar respuesta y asomó la cabeza.

—Uh… ¿Papás? ¿Estáis dormidos? —preguntó.

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, pero la sombra de su padre Mycroft se estaba incorporando, cogió las gafas de la mesita de noche y encendió la lamparita. Fue el aviso para que Sherlock se despertara dando un brinco.

—Nathan, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Alguien ha entrado en casa? —preguntó.

El niño sonrió.

—Nada de eso… Es… —bajó la vista al suelo muerto de la vergüenza —. He tenido una pesadilla y me preguntaba si…

Mycroft y Sherlock se dirigieron una mirada cómplice antes de apartarse el uno del otro y dejar sitio en medio. Nathan no dudó y se subió a la cama, gateó y se metió bajo las sábanas, acomodándose.

—Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntar qué has soñado? —preguntó Sherlock acariciándole la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

Nathan apretó la sábana y el edredón y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

—Soñé que llegaba tarde mañana, que el bolígrafo para firmar no pintaba y encima me partía una pierna durante la presentación en el campo.

Sherlock le miró preocupado y le acarició el pelo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cómo te partías la pierna? —preguntó Mycroft con curiosidad mientras dejaba las gafas sobre la mesita de noche.

Nathan se sonrojó.

—Eh… Se me estrellaba una paloma que volaba bajo… —admitió avergonzado.

Eso provocó que el hombre emitiera una sonora carcajada, haciendo enfadar a Nathan que se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—Sherlock… —regañó Mycroft llevándose el dedo índice a los labios —. Hijo, mírame un segundo.

Nathan volvió la vista hacia su padre, apenas quedaba pelo pelirrojo en su cabeza y sus cejas eran completamente blancas, las arrugas y pecas adornaban todo su rostro pero los ojos azules que le transmitían seguridad seguían estando ahí, aunque estuvieran cansados.

—Nathan, hijo, ya has logrado lo más difícil. Aún no tienes la mayoría de edad y has logrado que un equipo de primera división te haga una oferta para jugar con ellos. Y te hubieran hecho el contrato antes si no te hubieras negado porque querías acabar el bachillerato primero. No te preocupes, la presentación de mañana saldrá genial.

Nathan suspiró profundamente y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Seguro? —murmuró cerrando los ojos.

Sherlock se recostó al lado de su hijo y le besó la sien.

—Por supuesto pequeño, y ahora descansa. Tendremos que despertarnos en un par de horas.

Nathan apoyó la espalda en el torso de Sherlock y agarró la manga del pijama de Mycroft, poco después se quedó profundamente dormido. Por suerte, no soñó nada, al menos nada digno de que su cerebro lo recordara.

Cuando despertó, horas más tarde, se encontraba solo en la habitación de sus padres. La alarma sonaba sin parar, marcando las siete en punto en el reloj. Apagó el despertador de un golpe y se frotó la cara.

—Vamos Nathan —se dijo —. Tú puedes. Usaste material radiactivo para un experimento de ciencias, puedes hacer esto.

Se puso en pie y fue al baño al ducharse, luego se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris y bajó las escaleras. Sus padres ya estaban vestidos, sentados a la mesa mientras desayunaban. John y Gregory también estaban allí, tomándose su café.

—Titos, habéis venido —dijo entusiasmado, se acercó a ellos y le dio un abrazo a cada uno.

—Por supuesto Nathan —dijo Greg volviéndose a sentar —. Nunca me perdería tu debut.

—Y además quiere conocer al entrenador del equipo y hacerse una foto con él —explicó John sonriendo.

Nathan también sonrió. Era pequeño cuando Greg Lestrade apareció por su casa una Navidad con John agarrado de la mano. Aún recordaba con total claridad como los dos estaban rojos como tomates cuando confesaron de que habían empezado a salir juntos como pareja. Nunca entendió porque tanta vergüenza, no es como si se hubiesen hecho pis en la cama o no hubieran hecho los deberes.

Se sentó en una de las sillas libres y se llenó de leche el bol antes de echarle cereales.

—¿Crees que es buena tanta azúcar? Te van a hacer una analítica cuando llegues… —comentó Mycroft.

Nathan se encogió de hombros.

—A partir de ahora haré ejercicio y tendré una idea que casi nunca me podré saltar, quiero aprovechar mi último día.

—Está bien… Pero bebe zumo de naranja por lo menos.

Nathan hinchó los mofletes, pero hizo caso y bebió un poco de zumo.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Greg.

—No tanto como cuando me hicisteis llevar los anillos en vuestra boda —se quejó el adolescente —. Pero bien, sí.

—Oh recuerdo ese día… Te pasaste todo el banquete comiendo gambas y por la noche tuvimos que llevarte a urgencias porque no dejabas de vomitar…

—¡No es mi culpa! —exclamó Nathan —. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una fuente entera de gambas peladas? Al menos podrían haber tenido cáscara, me hubiese dificultado las cosas…

Mycroft sonrió y apretó su hombro.

—Nathan, no lo hablamos contigo pero… ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos las cosas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender.

—Bueno… —murmuró Mycroft frotándose la nuca —. Todo el proceso saldrá por el canal oficial del equipo, Sherlock podrá verlo desde aquí. Y yo te acompañaré ya que al ser menor tiene que haber algún tutor presente.

—¿No quieres venir? —preguntó a Sherlock confundido.

—Por supuesto que quiero ir hijo —respondió este al instante —. Pero tu padre y yo hemos hablado acerca de esto y hemos pensado que no sería muy buena idea para tu futuro que la prensa supiera que somos tus padres… Ya sabes.

Nathan arrugó el entrecejo.

—Me llamo Nathan Holmes Holmes —explicó —. Me pusisteis ese segundo nombre porque era la única manera de que tuviera el apellido de los dos. Además, ya es bastante injusto que no figuréis los dos como mis tutores legales como para colmo tener que fingirlo ante la prensa.

—Ya hijo, pero es tu futuro del que estamos hablando. No queremos fastidiar tu debut en el mundo futbolístico. Aún hay algunos prejuicios al respecto.

—No voy a ser el primer jugador de primera división en tener unos padres gays.

—Pero te aseguro que ninguno de esos otros padres gays son hermanos biológicos —dijo Sherlock.

Nathan sintió como el aliento se le quedaba atrapado en la garganta. Por supuesto que sus padres le habían contado que eran hermanos, y antes de que acabaran les había dicho que lo sabía, que les seguía queriendo y que todo estaba bien. Pero era la primera vez que Sherlock lo decía de aquella manera tan directa.

John y Greg se miraron entre ellos y luego pasaron la vista del Holmes mayor al más joven. Nathan se aclaró la garganta.

—Han pasado más de veinte años desde que todo salió en la prensa. Dudo que alguien se acuerde. Además, me da igual. Sois mis padres, los dos habéis madrugado y me habéis llevado a todos esos entrenamientos. No sería justo que uno de los dos se tuviera que quedar aquí. Quiero que vayáis los dos —insistió.

Sherlock asintió.

—De acuerdo hijo, pero si quieres que alguno se vaya dilo. ¿Vale?

—Eso no va a pasar —aseguró Nathan.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, cogieron los abrigos y se montaron en el coche. Sherlock condujo hasta el estadio de fútbol Stamford Bridge. En la parte trasera, Nathan movía su pierna sin parar, no paraba de imaginar situaciones en las que podía verse involucrado y ninguna acababa bien.

El coche podría tener un fallo de motor y dejarles tirados, podrían haberse arrepentido y no traerle el contrato, la prensa podría ridiculizarle, las pruebas médicas podrían salir mal… Y todavía no descartaba la idea de que un pájaro pudiera partirle una pierna cuando saliera al campo a presentarse a la afición que le esperaba.

Cuando aparcaron en el estadio, ya había personal esperándole. Estaba el presidente del club y el entrenador. Greg emitió un gritito de entusiasmo pero para no ridiculizar a su sobrino prefirió ser educado y cortés.

—Has venido con toda la familia, por lo que veo —dijo el entrenador mirando a las cuatro personas que le acompañaban.

—Son mi familia y han luchado porque esté aquí ahora, creo que se merecían estar aquí —respondió Nathan sin dudarlo.

El director asintió y se presentó ante ellos. No comentó absolutamente nada y una vez todos conocieron el nombre de todos entraron en el edificio. Gregory y John tuvieron que ir al campo de fútbol a esperarle, pero por suerte Sherlock y Mycroft pudieron estar presentes durante la prueba médica.

La prensa no dejaba de echarle fotos y de hacerle preguntas sobre si estaba o no emocionado mientras el médico, le estaba tomando las constantes. Tras eso lo midieron, pesaron y comprobaron que la columna estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tras una prueba corriendo en una cinta lo consideraron apto y pudo ponerse la camiseta.

—Bien chicos —dijo el entrenador a la prensa —. Ahora iremos a la sala de juntas donde Holmes firmará su contrato. No se permiten preguntas durante el proceso así que si él quiere podéis hacerle una pequeña entrevista aquí, ¿te parece bien?

Por supuesto que no le parecía bien, no tenía nada que contar más de las pocas preguntas que había respondido durante el reconocimiento médico. Pero no tenía más opción que responder:

—Claro señor —dijo antes de sonreír a las cámaras.

—Nathan —dijo uno alzando la mano, en el micrófono estaba el logo de un importante periódico deportivo y el hombre parecía tener solo unos pocos años más que él —. El Chelsea te dio a conocer hace dos años, ¿por qué has tardado tanto en firmar un contrato con ellos? Se rumorea que entonces te hicieron ofertas millonarias.

—Quería acabar el instituto con mis amigos —respondió Nathan con franqueza.

—Eres joven —preguntó otra periodista —. ¿Piensas dedicarte al fútbol toda la vida? —preguntó.

—Espero tener esa suerte, es lo que más me gusta y espero poder disfrutar de ello todo lo que me permita la salud. Aunque si lo que quiere preguntarme es si estudiaré algo, por supuesto. Estoy matriculado en la universidad para estudiar ingeniería mecánica y física. Tendrá que ser a distancia pero mi entrenador y el decano universitario me ha dicho que no habrá problemas a la hora de tener que realizar mis exámenes.

Los periodistas se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, sin saber que más preguntarle. Parecía que querían sacar en las noticias lo que se esperaba de un adolescente de 17 años.

—¿Alguna pregunta más? —preguntó Nathan con timidez.

—Yo tengo una —dijo una señora de mediana edad —. ¿Eres hijo del famoso detective Sherlock Holmes?

Nathan se quedó estático, la boca se le secó y miró a las diferentes cámaras que le enfocaban. Los periodistas que había soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa, relacionándolo ahora con dicho apellido.

—Si señora —respondió sin más.

—Sherlock Holmes, el famoso detective que como salió publicado en los periódicos mantenía una relación incestuosa con su hermano mayor.

El entrenador, que estaba a su derecha, le cogió por el hombro y movió hacia delante.

—Si nos disculpan, tenemos un contrato que firmar… —se apresuró a decir.

—¿No te atreves a contestar? Eso quiere decir que es verdad —dijo la periodista riéndose entre dientes.

Nathan frenó en seco, buscó con la mirada a sus padres y vio como estos estaban pálidos y en su cara estaban escritas las ganas que tenían de salir de allí. Tomó aire y miró a la reportera fijamente.

—Sí. Mis padres son Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes. Ambos son hermanos pero eso nunca me ha importado y tampoco le debería de importar a usted. Lo que haga cada familia dentro de su hogar es asunto de cada familia. Lo único que tengo que decirle es que he sido muy querido por mis padres, jamás me faltó su amor y han dedicado toda su maldita vida en hacer posible que esté aquí hoy respondiendo a sus absurdas preguntas. ¿Quiere hacerme sentir mal por esto? No lo logrará. Hermanos o no, quiero a mis padres —dijo recalcando las palabra “padres” —. Y eso es lo único que debería de importar, el amor que han sentido hacia mí y el apoyo que he obtenido de ellos. Porque sin eso, probablemente estaría emborrachándome como cualquier otro adolescente de mi edad, y eso sin duda seguro que entraría mejor en su boletín informativo. Y si me disculpan, mi contrato millonario me espera.

No dijo nada más, se abrió paso entre los periodistas y salió de la sala. Sherlock y Mycroft salieron poco después, seguidos del entrenador que les miraba confundido.

—¿Es verdad lo que has dicho ahí chico?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Nathan quizás demasiado alto para referirse a su jefe —. Son mis padres, les quiero y ellos a mí. No creo que importe si son hermanos o no, lo importante es si juego bien al fútbol. Y juego de puta madre. Si no quiere ofrecerme el puesto por mi estupendo, aún tendré una familia que me quiera y que me apoyará pase lo que pase.

—Calma, calma —dijo el entrenador alzando el dedo índice para señalarle —. Recuerda Holmes que estás hablando con un superior. Me da igual quienes sean tus padres o lo que sean, pero ten en cuenta al ser  público, la prensa y, no voy a negarlo, compañeros de profesión, van a intentar hundirte. Mi pregunta ahora es clara, ¿quieres que vayamos a firmar el contrato?

Nathan miró a sus padres, aunque sonreía notaba la preocupación en su rostro. Mycroft tenía la mano de Sherlock agarrada y la apretaba con fuerza. Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban.

—Decidas, lo que decidas te apoyaremos hijo —murmuró Mycroft mirándole.

Nathan asintió lentamente y miró a su entrenador que estaba expectante.

—Sí —respondió al fin —. Estoy preparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Hasta aquí la historia!! Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo escribiéndola. Y de nuevo gracias por toda la ayuda ^^


End file.
